1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved clip for supplying implant materials to an instrument for implanting the same and in one aspect to a combined package and clip having sealed rupturable chambers containing hygienic ballistic implant projectiles and recesses for indexing the chambers in a gun.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art devices are known for subcutaneous implant of pellets into animals. In most instances these devices utilize a structure wherein the dispensing gun includes a needle point on the barrel, which needle is inserted into the animal and subsequent operation of the gun will implant the pellets under the skin of the animal. The pellets for these implant guns are provided in magazines and the known magazines are merely circular holders and do not provide sealed packaging for the pellets. Examples of these known devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,520,299, issued July 14, 1970 to J. A. Lott et al; U.S. Pat. No. 3,669,104, issued June 13, 1972 to J. B. Wyatt et al; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,774,607, issued Nov. 27, 1973 to S. W. Schmitz.
It is very advantageous however to be able to fire a projectile at some distance from an animal to afford the implant and to package the implant projectile in such a manner that each projectile contains a separate dose of a biologically active material for inoculation. The clip of this invention protects each projectile within a cavity or chamber by a rupturable seal from impurities, providing a hygienically packaged projectile with the biologically active material in the dry form preventing contamination, or loss of potency, i.e. strength.
The clip is structured to permit individual injection and then removal of the clip without disturbing the hydgienic packaging of the remaining implant projectiles.
The advantages of the clip of the present invention is to afford a refrigeratable package for each individual measured inoculation to maintain the biologically active material in a stable form until the inoculation occurs. The clip may be refrigerated if necessary and merely removed and placed in the gun and individual, or successive, inoculations may take place.
By the use of implant projectiles individually packaged as provided by the present invention, each animal receives a measured dose and there is no danger of contamination by the inoculating device being used on successive animals causing contamination of one animal from a first contaminated animal.
Each implant projectile of the present invention is individually sealed in the clip and is not touched after it is originally packaged.
Individual inoculations are possible without reconstituting and possibly contaminating or destroying more of the dry vaccine than is needed at any one time. The projectiles are protected from contaminants such as dirt, bacteria etc. until placed in the barrel of a gun.
The convenience of using implant projectiles which may be placed into a gun and discharged at some distance is great in that there is no need to capture, corral or otherwise restrain the animal during the inoculation.
A further direct advantage to the user is that there is no need to touch or get next to the contaminated animal which may have a highly contagious disease.